


Hunger

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Female Tony Stark, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, POV Bucky Barnes, Porn With Plot, Possessive Winter Solider, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soldat pretending to be Bucky, Toni is 29, Tony is sleep deprived, Touch-Starved Tony Stark, Unprotected Sex, Violent Thoughts, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Younger Tony Stark, and had no idea what she's getting into, he wants Toni, i doubt it but FRIDAY sure does, i literally just wanted an excuse to write smut, no, or maybe she does?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: When she finally turned to him, her eyes locking with his, he feels a rush of heat through his chest.It wasn’t a normal heat—nothing like the boiling desert sun or summer heatwaves. Not even a heat from a thrill of a chase.It’s a heat that burns through him like HYDRA’s programming, giving him a hit like he hasn’t had in such a long time.She had no problem giving the Soldat what he needed, gave orders, made decisions and set goals without much fuss. She gave the security ofpurposewhile the others tiptoed around him like he was the glass that surrounded him. It had the Soldat weak in the knees from those first few moments and he decided hewantedthis woman.Soldat wanted to get closer to Toni—touch, feel, andtasteher.[25/2/2020]Spelling and general corrections made.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Toni: Nina Dobrev  
Toni's height: 5"3'  
Soldat's height: 6"
> 
> I haven't written any sort smut in almost a year, so I feel a bit rusty but I think it came out well.
> 
> I've also never written a possessive character such as Soldat before, so I don't know if I've portrayed him correctly, i can only hope.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

The Winter Soldier had known he’d been anyone before being just the Asset for HYDRA—but all those electric shocks to his head had burnt away whatever he had been before. Which Soldat knew was the plan; memories were unnecessary, a compromisation from efficient work.

He worked best without them and he’d never cared for them either.

Even now, after HYDRA’s fall and a year later when his former (designation: Steve Rogers, Captain America) mission, along with the winged man (Designation: Sam Wilson, Falcon) and the Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) found him, he cared little about their supposed friendship because it was _before_.

Soldat couldn’t remember anything but flashes that had been caused by Rogers constant attempts to get him to remember.

(The Soldat had been pleased when he’d been put into the chair after first encountering Rogers.)

He’d been shoved into a glass cage at Stark Tower upon his arrival.

The Soldat could remember HYDRA’s wariness when it came to Antonia “Toni” Stark. They were awed at her work, at her unending intelligence.

(He had heard whispers wondering if they should get her under their hands. She would be another great Asset.)

But Soldat had never met her.

For the first two weeks of seeing no one other than Rogers and the Black Widow, where they tried to jog his memories and failing (he was getting more and more irritated, he wanted nothing more than the slam his fist into Rogers until he was black and blue, much like their last confrontation), he finally met her.

She walked in (perhaps _swept_ would be the correct term for her) filling the room with light and energy and a strange warmth. She waved off Roger’s attempts to stop her. In fact, she seemed annoyed. She even jerked away when Rogers went to grab her arm.

Soldat tilted his head, watching as she then spoke to FRIDAY, her AI, about making sure Roger’s _“doesn’t just stand outside that damn door.”_

When she finally turned to him, her eyes locking with his, he feels a rush of heat through his chest.

It wasn’t a normal heat—nothing like the boiling desert sun or summer heatwaves. Not even a heat from a thrill of a chase.

It’s a heat that burns through him like HYDRA’s programming, giving him a hit like he hasn’t had in such a long time.

She grinned, pouring more warmth and light into the room and Soldat had to take a moment to collect himself to actually truly focus.

She had no problem giving the Soldat what he needed, gave orders, made decisions and set goals without much fuss. She gave the security of _purpose_ while the others tiptoed around him like he was the glass that surrounded him. It had the Soldat weak in the knees from those first few moments and he decided he _wanted_ this woman.

Soldat wanted to get closer to Toni—touch, feel, and _taste_ her.

Her parting words just set off a new and first self-given mission.

“As soon as you start getting back to yourself, you’ll be outta there in no time, Winter Wonderland.”

* * *

Soldat poured over his memories of Bucky Barnes, paying attention to quirks and mannerisms; practising with the assistance of FRIDAY, who was more than eager to be of help. He later perfected them with Rogers and the other Avengers.

(They irritated him still, but they were a means to an end.)

He was being let out within the month, grinning falsely at the teary-eyed, over-joyed Rogers.

Toni had been there; it took everything to not just stare at the woman.

She’d been a big part during this… journey to become ‘Bucky Barnes’, she spoke and showed him things. Helped him adjust to this time far more than just what was needed with HYDRA or even Rogers for that matter.

It did nothing to lessen the heat inside his chest—instead, it burned hotter, festered and grew like a wildfire.

Her umber eyes twinkled with laughter and she made snarky comments, self-deprecating jokes (of with made Soldat want to slice the throats of those that cause her to make such jokes in the first place) and she seemed to have a habit of passing out. A habit clearly from the lack of sleep she received.

He inquired about it with FRIDAY.

“Ma’am doesn’t like sleeping. She gets nightmares and avoids sleep like it’s a plague. She lives off coffee and when she does manage to sleep it’s nothing more than a few hours at best.”

The Soldat had also witnessed a large width between his Toni and the rest. It was less notable with the Widow, but there all the same.

(“I made an AI that went rogue.” She avoided eye contact. “It got out and—it wasn’t my fault, I hadn’t even really begun to program him, and I don’t know what happened, just one minute everything was fine then the next JARVIS was _gone,_ and ULTRON had taken control and fled. He tried to destroy the entire world. They blame me.”

“Did you tell them that?” his Russian accent thick.

She flinched; hand curling at the base of her neck. “Not like they’d believe me.”

Soldat nearly bared his teeth.)

* * *

When Soldat was finally free of the cage, Toni whisked him away to her workshop, eyes twinkling as his arm was of great interest to her. Something which Soldat happily allowed her to poke at.

The Soldat would stare at her the entire time she worked, fascinated by her hands, her movements that didn’t create any pain like HYDRA’s had.

She had noticed the lingering gaze but said nothing. He took that as permission to continue, listening as Toni talked and rambled, filling the silence that usually surrounded him before Toni had entered his life.

It left him content.

Now that Soldat was out of the cage, he could observe Toni’s odd hours for real. He liked to watch.

Her naps only lasted between a few minutes to half an hour before she awoke.

He was patient.

* * *

Soldat had asked FRIDAY more about Toni’s nightmare, asked what they were about and if she required anything that he could do.

FRIDAY willing aided him with details Toni hadn’t given him

The Maximoff was the main culprit of recent. Soldat learned _she_ was the true reason behind ULTRON.

A fit of anger coiled in his stomach but knew he couldn’t simply slice her throat where she stood—there would be consequences and everything he’d worked towards would be for nothing.

Instead, he settled with making the woman paranoid. He stalked her, moved items and used his skills to the fullest to torment the woman.

FRIDAY willingly kept his secret, even assisted in warnings and ideas.

(He grew fond of the devious AI that wanted to protect her creator.)

It took a few weeks to build up the courage to touch her back, brushing flesh fingertips against Toni’s arm. She had frozen for a moment, muscles tensed before relaxing and continuing her work.

His malen'kaya mysh responded well to his touches, arching into the brush of his fingers, leaning against a conveniently placed shoulder, humming happily when her spine was traced. Soldat used any excuse to touch, to bring her some sort of happiness—he was greedy, though, he wanted _more_ but tried to suppress his urges. He did not have that permission.

_Yet_.

He wished to place his claim on Toni, mark her body so that it left no doubt who she belonged too. But he did not yet have that permission.

* * *

Soldat watched Toni interact with the rest of the team of supposed superheroes.

Soldat was less than impressed.

Steve would eye his malen'kaya mysh whenever she’d say she was working on something in the lab—an area only few had access to. Which included Soldat, something he gleefully liked to rub in the faces of the others.

Soldat hated the way Toni’s smile would become tense and false when Rogers expressed his lack of trust at her supposed secrecy—but Toni was a working woman, she owned a company, _designed_ for said company. Design that were confidential; in fact, Toni never worked on important things when _he_ was in there.

Besides Steve _didn’t_ have a real job.

(Rogers was annoying as ever to him also, trying to get him to join in with things he loathed but to keep up appearances, Soldat had to.)

Natasha—the Black Widow—Soldat recognised from the Red Room, and he was disappointed in what she’d become; _weak_. Toni had let slip about the Widow’s assessment on her during an evening she’d drunk a little bit too much.

(It was the first time he’d seen him malen'kaya mysh red-eyed with tears.

She revealed they’d _never_ seen her as a teammate, only a bank account to use. She cried because she thought she’d finally been able to find more real friends that didn’t just use her for money.

Soldat stalked back and forth for several hours after setting his malen'kaya mysh to bed. It took all his strength to not slit the throats of each and everyone one of them.)

Wilson, Toni didn’t know very well and made no attempt to. The man was a Captain America boy; no doubt Rogers had spoken to him about what Tony was like.

Wanda… Wanda was feeling the brunt of his wrath; she had taken to peering around corners or never being by herself apart from when she went to bed.

(He wasn’t done with her yet.)

Soldat met Rhodey, Toni’s brother in all but blood. Soldat watched how they hugged, and Toni leaned into the touches as she did his.

(Soldat was jealous but knew Toni felt nothing but familial love for the man.)

Soldat liked the man who eyed the others warily and spoke coldly to them in short and blunt intervals. Rhodey received Rogers’ _I’m-disappointed-in-you_ face more often than not because of it; Soldat found himself gleeful at the sight.

Rhodey’s was also serious about the safety of his malen'kaya mysh, warning her to sleep more, even if those were just short naps and to at least cut back on coffee before she died of a heart attack.

(Soldat learnt about the heart problem his malen'kaya mysh had. A situation he would take into consideration with everything they’d do in the future.)

Pepper Potts, the woman Toni had handed the title of CEO over too, was, as Toni called her, a dragon. A fierce woman that could talk you into defeat with little effort.

(Toni had said it made her the best woman for CEO and that she didn’t trust anyone else with that position but her Pepper-Pot.)

Happy was Toni former driver, now Pepper’s but they’d known each other for years and that _meant_ something. He wasn’t quite a brother, but he was more than a friend—cousin maybe.

His malen'kaya mysh adored them, and they adored her.

Soldat could trust them with his malen'kaya mysh.

* * *

After returning from an Avengers call, Soldat awaited Toni’s return in her lab, (her children had taken quite the liking to him) when she came stumbling in, her eyes drooping with exhaustion and a slight limp.

She blinked up at him when he approached. “Oh. Hey, Arctic.”

“Are you hurt?”

His stomach coiled angerly.

“Just a limp.” She gave an easy smile before sighing.

Soldat had no problem easing her over to the settee, where she curled upon him. She nuzzled her face against his chest before sighing again, this time contently.

Soldat nuzzled the top of her head, brushing his lips against her forehead. “Sleep, my malen'kaya mysh.”

She hummed.

* * *

He peppered kisses across her face, nearly purring at the breathless laugh and red flush on Toni’s face. He nuzzled his nose below her ear, and she squealed, squirming in his hold as she dropped the mug into the sink.

“I’m trying to—”

He nipped at her neck and he hummed, pleased at the shudder and moan she’d tried to withhold.

She squirmed again and he felt the way she swallowed.

His malen'kaya mysh peered up at him with dilated pupils and cheeks red.

Soldat dipped his head, eagerly grasping the chance to finally kiss her when the ping of the elevator went off and he bit back a snarl.

_(Who was getting their neck sliced?)_

Soldat stepped back and Toni cleared her throat, turning back to the sink as Rogers stepped out.

He smiled at him, unaware that Soldat was planning his murder.

* * *

Bolder touches and more kisses were planted. Soldat eagerly watched his malen'kaya mysh flustered reactions.

Whenever he went to press further, however, they were interrupted.

He was contemplating actually murdering them now.

Especially at the quiet upset sigh malen'kaya mysh gave at the disturbance.

He still very much stalked the hallways to drive more fear into the witch. He’d gleefully listened as she spoke about her fears to the others, but none knew it was him and FRIDAY was adamant that there was no one quote-unquote stalking the witch.

(Soldat very much liked FRIDAY. She’d even collected a list of people that had wronged his malen'kaya mysh. Once he was allowed to leave, he had several games of cat and mouse to play. He couldn’t let himself get rusty after all.)

* * *

He pressed her against the wall, mouth attached to her neck, listening as she moaned as he kissed, nipped, and sucked. He listened as she panted and felt as she squirmed, rubbing her legs together to create friction.

He slipped a leg between hers and pressed upwards as she moaned.

Her hands on his shirt tightened and Soldat lifted her up and slipped properly between her legs. Toni’s own wrapped around his waist and she moaned as he rolled his hips.

“Please.” She rasped, tugging at his shirt. “Please, _please_.”

He made sure his grip on her was secure before moving, she gasped, hands moving as she buried her face into his neck to kiss and nip.

Soldat’s only disappointment was that the marks wouldn’t stay.

FRIDAY didn’t even need any prompting to move the elevator all the way to the Penthouse, which was Toni’s private floor that only a few had access to.

His malen'kaya mysh wiggled, seeking friction which Soldat allowed her to do.

When he stepped into her bedroom, Soldat set Toni down, not wasting a second in discarding the clothes that covered her. She arched up as he brushed his fingers along her spine.

Toni pulled at his own shirt, he hummed happily as she tugged it over his head, panting needily. Before she could start on his trousers, however, he lifted her up once more and chucked her onto the bed.

She instinctively grasped the sheets below her.

Soldat wanted to coo at the sight of his bare malen'kaya mysh. She was just as he’d pictured. Skin far from perfect—years of creating and accidents in the workshop had left small nicks on her and the ethereal glow from the Arc-Reactor bathed her in a cool blue.

He kicked off his trousers before they got any tighter and reached forward, grasping Toni’s ankles and pulled her to the end of the bed where he knelt. He didn’t waste a moment in running his tongue along her clit. His hands on her hips stopped her buck, she panted and squirmed as he nipped and sucked.

Her back arched off the bed as he dipped his tongue between her lips, he hummed at the taste that burst to life on his tongue. Her legs quivered before locking around his shoulders.

He watched as her mouth dropped open in an O shape, pleasure painted across her flushed face. He watched the way her chest rose and fell with each huff of air.

He shifted his focus back onto her clit as he pushed two fingers in, listening to the deeply pleased hum that escaped his malen'kaya mysh. He pressed her hips down his robotic arm when she bucked once more.

She clenched down on his fingers and he pulled back to just watch her come undone by his fingers.

Finally.

He was _finally_ getting what he’d been wanting since the moment he first saw her.

He added a finger and curled, shuddering himself as she writhed and begged for more. He did so, watching with eager eyes as she arched, panting in sharp breaths as she came. A squeal escaped before she slumped against the bed.

He removed his fingers and licked them clean, humming at the taste. _Wonderful_.

He stood and finally removed his boxers, crawling onto the bed and pushing Toni up the bed until her head touched pillow.

Her lashed fluttered as she peered up at him. He returned to her neck, the marks he’d already created nowhere near enough for his liking.

She needed more.

_More, more, **more**._

Toni sighed happily, hands reaching around his shoulders and running through his hair, he shuddered at the feeling as he began moving down to her collar bone, down to the Arc-Reactor where he planted a loving kiss to the metal.

His malen'kaya mysh gave a shaky sigh at the action.

He gave each breast thorough attention, leaving her nipples perky and red before sitting back to admire his work.

Her hair surrounded her head like a halo and she looked through ravished. She quivered still from remains of her orgasm and she clutched at the sheets below her.

She met his eyes with lidded eyes that sung with her lust.

He never wanted this moment to end, he thinks as he brushes his fingers up and down her sides, eyes flickering wildly as she shivers and arches her back in response.

“I don’t think you know what you do to me, my malen'kaya mysh.” His Russian accent thicker than it had been in a long time.

He could never get the Brooklyn accent down pat and so just played it off as leftovers from his time as the Asset. The others ate it up, especially Rogers, who was too blind to see he was being played.

Even the Widow, or witch who could peer into minds, never caught onto his act.

He had his malen'kaya mysh fooled for a while but she too smart—his dragotsennyy malen'kaya myshka was far too beautiful for this world. It didn’t deserve to look upon her beauty and any that would wish to take her from his side would suffer painfully before he would grace them with death.

He watched the red darken on her cheeks as she blinked up at him. She reached up and he ducked his head, leaning into her palm that she placed upon his cheek. He kissed the palm and took a hold of it, nipping at her pulse point on her wrist.

“_Mine_.” He rasped.

He felt his malen'kaya mysh shudder. “_Yours_.”

He abandoned her wrist to capture her lips, he quickly wormed his tongue into her mouth and nipped along her jaw before shifting into place.

He hocked her legs around his waist.

Soldat groaned as he pressed the head of his cock against her lips. He kissed her again to swallow her moan and pushed in, enjoying the feeling as she grasped his shoulders and shuddered. Her legs tightened around his waist.

He held her hips in place as he pushed all the way into her warmth. He shuddered, bit at her neck, and moaned. Never had he expected her to feel this good. _Never_.

“Beautiful.” He nuzzled her neck. “So tight for me, my little mouse.”

The first time uttering his name for her in English, he realised absently. He listened her soft moans, her nails digging into his shoulders.

She buried her face into his neck also and laughed quickly, her words slurred. “Been seven years since I last—”

She didn’t finish her sentence, too busy moaning at the feeling of Soldat pulled out until it was just the tip before slamming back in.

He watched as his malen'kaya mysh face scrunched with pleasure, her legs moved to cross at her ankles in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes_, yes_!”

Soldat grinned wicked, soaking in the sounds that escaped the woman below him with each deep thrust. She clawed at his back, her own arching to the point it touched his and he growled, pressing her back down. The slight angle change at her hips flung Toni into her second orgasm, her body tensing and eyes rolling back.

Soldat rested on a forearm that sat above her head, wild eyes drinking in the sight of his mouse below him writhing, drool slipping from her mouth.

_He_ had done this.

She was _his_.

He leaned closer, licking up the saliva and whispered: “Can you give me one more, my beautiful little mouse?”

She sobbed, an arm returning to his back to scratch. “Please. Feels so good.”

Soldat nuzzled her cheek, his grip on her hip tightened and he knew she’d have a mark there tomorrow. He hummed, gasping and grunting as he felt himself drawing closer to his own release.

One more.

He was going to get one more before he came.

She wasn’t going to be able to walk straight tomorrow if he had anything to say about it—and he _did_.

It took more encouragement for the last one, reaching down to play with the bundle of nerves there. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, body quivering uncontrollably as she rocked through her third.

Soldat buried his face into her neck, grunting heavily as he near _roared_ into his orgasm, burying himself deeply into his mouse as he came.

Soldat took a breath, his muscles tremoring for a moment as he recovered, before he sat back to stare down at his malen'kaya mysh, still buried deeply inside her.

He brushed his metal hand along her thigh, feeling the limb quiver.

Her lashes fluttered as she sighed contently.

He brushed his hand along her stomach. “Sleep, my dragotsennyy malen'kaya myshka.” His expression darkened. "my malen'kaya myshka, _only min_e."

**Author's Note:**

> malen'kaya myshka - little mouse  
dragotsennyy malen'kaya myshka - precious little mouse


End file.
